A ventilated brake disk, which has a friction ring and a supporting structure connected to the friction ring by connecting links, is discussed in DE 43 32 951 A1. The connecting links are configured in particular as pins, bolts, or the like, and are positioned over the circumference of the supporting structure. The connecting links project into recesses in the circumferential wall of the friction ring. In the presence of high braking torques, there is the danger that the free length of the connecting links, i.e., the distance between the supporting structure and the friction ring, may, in the extreme case, cause the connecting links to bend and become detached from their seat. In the case of this and other brake disks in common use, the pins are introduced into the bore using a so-called sliding fit. The surface of the pins is polished and the bore wall is ground. According to the grinding or polishing process used, machining traces running in a radial direction are created, which means that they are formed at nearly a right angle to the pin's direction of movement in the bore. The machining traces on the surfaces may thus stick to one another and thus impede the movement of the pin in the bore. Since the pin is made of stainless steel and the brake disk is made of gray iron, these two components exhibit varying expansions at the temperatures arising during operation. In the extreme case, this may even cause the tolerance range provided for the sliding to be exceeded, and the pins may become stuck in the bore. This would mean that the sliding fit provided for and set to room temperature would develop into an interference fit during operation. This prevention of the pins from sliding in the bores may result in warps or cracks in the friction ring. Furthermore, when the brake disk is subsequently cooled, noises might be created by the radial machining traces which now separate again. Furthermore, a plurality of machining steps is necessary during manufacturing, so that the wall of the bore must be ground and the wall of the pin polished in each machining step, and the pin must subsequently be introduced into the bore as an additional manufacturing step. This makes the manufacturing of these brake disks complex and expensive.